Rothrik Guildenkrantz
In life, Rothrik Guildenkrantz was a minor Lordaeron noble with ties to the Church; killed by the Scourge, he now exists as a Forsaken, pledged to destroy the Scourge with the powers he commands as well as impeccable manners. Appearance By Forsaken standards, Rothrik is one of the better preserved examples of the race. While he shares many common deformities - exposed bones, hunched back, twisted posture - his features are not as ravaged as some. He still bears some signs of his aristocratic past, with once fine, handsome features still evident through the decay he has suffered. His hair, while an unhealthy blue colour, is work as neat and straight as possible. Overall, he gives the impression of an attempt to preserve his past; it also seems that he spends much of his time on his grooming. In the field, he, like many other priests, wears long, flowing robes; unlike many other Forsaken, he seems to prefer lighter colours to the more somber tones they usually employ. When not in the field, he can often be found wearing finly-tailored suits or dress clothes, all of which will be impeccably neat despite the conditions he usually fines himself in. Personality While his appearance is unusual, Rothrik's personality and demeanor is quite striking compared to his undead comrades. Rather then the usual malicious attitude that many Forsaken present, he is instead refined, cultured and rather polite. He seems to be determined to act the part of the gentleman, despite the fact that he is, in fact, one of the living dead. He has impeccable manners, always carrying himself with the proper decorum. He will be charming and courteous when needed, never overstepping his boundaries. He seems to bear no ill-will towards the living; if he does, it is well hidden behind a mask of civility. He also knows which wine to pick to go with anything, be it Mystery Stew, Warp Burger, the last Ghoul he cannibalized or anything else. His behavior does not make him any less dedicated to the Forsaken or the Horde, however. He is acutely aware of why he is one of the living dead, and is perfectly willing to do his part to fight off the Scourge and their minions. He's not afraid to "get his hands dirty" as such, readily aiding others in battle against the undead or whatever other foe he is faced with. Curiously enough, his rather impeccable manners and conduct has not put him at odds with the rather rough and tumble nature of the Aunty Jack Show. Instead, while he might be seen as a bit odd, its members seem to more focus on his skills as a healer then his behavior. History A gentleman, sir, does not eat his opponents The scion of a minor noble family, Rothrik was raised in relative luxury. His family had ties to the church, which only grew in the aftermath of the Second War and the church's rise to prominence. Rothrik himself became rather interested in the church, studying theology as he grew. However, while he had some interest in joining the clergy, he knew that he was expected to inherit the family fortune and continue their line. Matters changed abruptly with the sudden emergence of the Scourge, throwing the Kingdom into chaos. Completely unprepared for what was going to happen, Rothrik was one of those gathered in Lordaeron City to celebrate the return of Prince Arthas from Northrend. Instead, he watched as undead armies overwhelmed the city; while he tried to fight back, he too fell, only to rise as one of their ranks. For the next several years, he was little more then a common Zombie, albeit an exceptionally well-dressed one. Culture, sophistication and Branes In the aftermath of Sylvannas' rebellion, he was one of those that regained his free will. Unlike many, he retained a full memory of his past and his previous identity. Determined to make the most of his newfound situation, he strived to recapture something of his previous life. Realizing that he was now free of some of his obligations (This family's estate was long gone, and, being undead, he was unable to ever have children), he instead followed through his other desires, becoming a priest in the new Undead clergy. Taking to the Plaguelands to do battle with the Scourge, he proved to be a very capable healer, if a little eccentric. However, nobody would have reason to complain about his abilities; those few that did would receive a well-worded apology. He fully supported the Blood Elves joining the Horde, primarily because he saw Silvermoon as a centre of culture and refinement, as well as appreciating the benefit that they would lend to the Horde. That they also would provide an excellent source of rare wines and new clothes was merely an added bonus. What wine goes with dismembered limbs, anyway? Rothrick was successful in his battles against the Horde’s foes, both in the Plaugelands and later in Outland. However, over time, he felt that he could do more through working with others then by himself (not including his faithful butler, that is). Thus, he filled out a recruitment form for the Aunty Jack Show; he was accepted because, amongst other things, it was the most meticulous and well-worded applications Aunty Jack had ever seen. Since then, he has gladly worked with the Aunty Jack Show to fight against the Scourge forces in Northrend. At first, some in the show scoffed at his manners and demeanour; since then, they have grown to appreciate him for his healing skills; that he always has an excellent vintage on hand doesn’t hurt. Jarvis Rothrik is usually accompanied by Jarvis, his elderly butler. In life, Jarvis was a servant of the family; his death and resurrection as one of the undead don't seem to have changed matters. As strict noncombatant, Jarvis' main task is to make sure that Rothrik is clean at all times and that he always has the approriate wine available. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Priest Category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Articles by Darthfish